DannyxRobin Oneshots (Requests Open)
by ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Okay, so I really want to write for this pair, but I honestly have no idea what to write. Like, at all. So, requests are open! Go ahead and ask away!
1. InfoTable of Contents

Okay, so I really want to write for this pair, but I honestly have no idea what to write. Like, at all.

So, requests are open! Go ahead and ask away!

But, of course, I do have rules and I'd like to keep any and all one-shots at a low T.

Anyways, go ahead and ask.


	2. Bonding

**Requested by Nerdy_Wench on AO3 with the prompt:**  
 **Danny and Robin sharing/bonding over their their similar experiences with Vlad/Slade**

* * *

"Would you stop?" Robin grumbled, clearly annoyed.

He had been researching villains, specifically Slade and Trigon, after the incident between Raven and her father, but Danny had kept on asking him random questions.

"Well, I have no- Who's that?" Danny pointed at the computer screen, resting his head on Robin's. "He looks like a fruitloop. Is he a fruitloop?"

"Slade." Robin growled out, he hated the name, but then he gained a confused look on his face. "What's a fruitloop? Are you calling a supervillain a breakfast cereal?"

"Kinda? I dunno.." Danny paused if looking for something, then flew off, presumably to his room.

Robin grumbled. He liked Danny a lot, but sometimes he was a little overexcited- Starfire must've given him something to get him this hyper.

"Boo." Danny appeared in front of Robin's face scaring him and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What did you do that for?!" Robin hissed, trying to stay quiet, it was the middle of the night after all.

"I found what fruitloop means!" Danny laughed, sticking his phone in Robin's face, the definition the main thing on the screen.

Robin sighed, reading out loud what the page said. "Fruitloop; a crazy or foolish person." He looked over to Danny. "Really?"

"Yep!" Danny flew around the room a few times, quickly tiring himself out. "I knew a fruitloop. I have no idea if he's even still alive. But I doubt you know if he is or not."

"Who?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Robin made a face. "Sure."

"Alright!" Danny few and landed on the floor in front of Robin. "Vlad Masters."

"You know him?"

"He's a college friend of my parents', he's a halfa too."

Robin hummed, "Wait, so he's half human too?"

"Yeah- and because of a long stream of events, he wants to kill my Dad, marry my mom, and make me become his 'perfect son.' He's a crazed fruitloop." Danny looked Robin in the eyes. "Is Slade a fruitloop?"

The courage in the halfa's eyes was amazing. They were green and glowing and he was lost in them so quickly-

"Robin! Come on! Tell me!"

"What?"

"Answer my freaking question!"

"Oh, yeah.. Uhh.."

Danny cocked his head. "Is Slade a fruitloop?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Robin!"

Danny tried multiple ways to get Robin out of this odd stupor; scaring him, well, that's honestly all he tried.

"You make me do this, bird-brain." He whispered flying around to face Robin once again, his face almost touching the other's.

That's when Danny kissed the leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin's eyes visibly widened as soon as he realized what was happening, and when he realized that, Danny had pulled away quickly with his face bright red. Robin looked up at the halfa, silently asking what just happened.

"I h-have to go t-to bed n-now!" Danny flew upwards. "Bye" And just like that, the ghost was off.

Robin was really confused.

* * *

 **Frick- why is Danny so OOC?**

 **Honestly I really wanted Danny to be hyper, and I have no real explanation. Good job, me!**

 **Plus, we need a name for this ship. I've seen Robanny, but we need something a lot more unique to the ship, so if you have any ideas, please tell!**


	3. Thief

**Based on a prompt by bluesz on Fanfiction . Net**

 **Danny is hiding in Jump City alone for whatever reason (maybe he it's now an orphan or he run away of his parents, his responsabilties, or the guys in white, etc.) and is a little thief not recognised, because he only take enough to live an give to another street kids. Robin meet him while being Red-x hiding from the team, preparing himself to infiltrate some building, i dont know) and he (Robin), sort of, developed a little (BIG) crush on him.**

* * *

The next chip was right in the building in front of him. All he had to do was to get in. Robin adjusted something on the Red-X suit before creeping forward. He couldn't be spotted.

That's when Robin noticed him. The kid was hiding behind a dumpster along with other street children, sharing food, it looked like. They sat in a small circle, the oldest, the kid seemed to be passing it out.

For all Robin knew, they stole the food, but he couldn't do much. He was Red-X! If Slade noticed that Red-X was being good and telling off kids for stealing, that wouldn't be good, and maybe he'd realize that- He shook the thought out of his head and crept up to the group.

Robin crept up to them, before sitting down beside the group. Some of the kids leaned away from him, but the oldest didn't. He watched Robin warily, as if something could happen any moment.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you," He mumbled, reaching into a pocket, pulling something out. "I just want to give you some food. It's not much, but it's all I have at the moment. I'll come back later with more." He gave the food to the oldest before running away, off to his task.

* * *

Robin continued to visit the kids in his Red-X costume when he had the time. He'd give them food. He learned that they were all orphans, calling each other family. He learned that the oldest kid, the one with the Raven hair and blue eyes, his name was Danny. He learned they stole for everyone.

He learned he had a crush on Danny.

Not a small crush, no. It was terrible. Robin felt that maybe that was the reason he kept coming back, despite his promises. He maybe even loved Danny.

So, it wasn't hard for him to reveal that Red-X was actually Robin, the Teen Titan, to the group. The kids were excited when it was revealed. Danny simply nodded, and let him into their family.

He learned the ways Danny used to steal, that he was half ghost. (It took a while to explain, Robin pretty much accepted all of it.)

Robin, in return, let this family, into the Teen Titans family.

The Titans accepted them back, especially Starfire, who immediately let them in, and excluding Raven, it took her some time to get used to them. (A kid asked her to help them read, she enjoyed it.)

Robin revealed to Danny that he was Dick Grayson, the halfa took it well.

Dick loved Danny,

Phantom loved Robin.

* * *

 **Ahhh- It's been a while-**

 **I'm going to do a loop. One prompt from AO3, one from , one from Wattpad, one from AO3, and so on. If there isn't a prompt, I'll just go onto the next site.**


End file.
